Les risques du métier
by julielal
Summary: Quand on enseigne les potions, on est jamais à l'abri de rien. Ni des voyages temporels, ni des hommes des cavernes, ni des chiens, ni des évêques en mal d'amour, ni des druides... de rien.


Titre: Les risques du métier

Résumé: Quand on enseigne les potions, on est jamais à l'abri de rien. Ni des voyages temporels, ni des hommes des cavernes, ni des chiens, ni des évêques en mal d'amour, ni des druides... de rien.

Pairing: Pour une fois, il n'y en a pas. Mais non, revenez !

Nombre de mots: 2789

Rating: Allez, on va dire PG-13, à cause de l'évêque

Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ce qui est bien dommage, et aucun autre personnage de la série non plus.

Note de l'auteuze: J'ai un rhume. Donc j'ai le nez bouché, et mon cerveau est mal alimenté en oxygène. Je blame totalement ça pour la naissance de cette fic.

Cette fic est une réponse au défi Sévy de Nottigham lancé sur la communauté sevysnow par zazaone (qui devrais envisager d'arrêter la picole, parce que là quand même hein ). Allez, c'est parti mon kiki !

* * *

Si un jour on avait demandé à Sévérus Rogue lequel de ses élèves était le plus susceptible de planter une potion de façon si spectaculaire que l'explosion résultante l'expédierait au douzième siècle, il aurait répondu Neville Londubas sans hésiter. Or, Neville Londubas avait quitté Poudlard depuis cinq ans, n'avait plus touché à un chaudron depuis sept, et s'en portait comme un charme.

Et donc, lorsque Sévérus Rogue atterrit durement toutes fesses dehors sur une route pavée et mit de la boue plein sa robe, il fut très énervé de ne pas savoir à qui s'en prendre.

Il fut encore plus énervé lorsque deux néanderthaliens armés de ce qui ressemblait fort à des hallebardes vinrent le menacer avec le bout pointu de leur équipement tout en lui grognant dessus. Il réussit à distinguer les mots 'outrepasser', 'shérif' et 'geôle' avant de perdre patience et de plonger la main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette.

Laquelle était, bien entendu, restée bien au chaud sur son bureau.

Un Maître des Potions ne jure pas, c'est vulgaire. Mais là il dut admettre être très tenté.

Évaluant rapidement la situation avec l'oeil exercé de l'espion, il constata qu'il ne savait pas où il était, ni quand, qu'il n'était pas armé, qu'il était toujours assis par terre et donc pas franchement dans une position stratégiquement avantageuse, et que d'une manière générale il était assez dans la merde. En la circonstance, suivre homme des cavernes numéro un et homme des cavernes numéro deux était à peu près la seule chose intelligente à faire. Rogue n'avait jamais aimé les brochettes, finir sa vie comme l'une d'entre elle aurait été trop ironique même pour lui.

Il se releva donc aussi élégamment qu'il put, ce qui fut malheureusement assez peu concluant, s'épousseta discrètement les fesses et fixa celui des deux gardes qui semblait avoir hérité de la plus grosse moitié de cerveau de son meilleur regard noir professoral. Lorsque ce dernier ne réagit pas plus que son clone, Rogue aboya « Et bien, on y va ? » d'un ton agacé.

Les gardes semblèrent alors se réveiller. Ils lui saisirent chacun fermement un bras, et tentèrent de le traîner par un grand pont-levis (heureusement ouvert) à l'intérieur d'une vaste cour pavée de blanc. Étant donné que Rogue mesurait facilement trente centimètre de plus qu'eux et que ses jambes étaient bien plus longue, ce fut plutôt lui qui les traîna.

Une fois dans la cour, il put enfin voir correctement le château qui s'y trouvait. Il était fait de pierre claire, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'ils étaient plutôt dans le sud de l'Angleterre, où trouver de la pierre qui ne soit pas blanche est à peu près aussi simple que de mordre son propre nez. On constatait également la présence de tous les attributs classiques d'un château: des tours, des chemins de rondes, des tours, des murs fortifiés, et encore quelques tours. Pour compléter. L'effet d'ensemble était assez massif et Rogue se demanda si le seigneur local était lui aussi un nabot.

Ca expliquerait qu'il ait voulu compenser.

Ils entrèrent dans le château par une petite porte au pied d'une muraille, et Rogue se rappella juste une seconde trop tard d'un fait important. Au Moyen-Âge, où il semblait se trouver, la population globale mesurait en moyenne quelque chose comme un mètre cinquante, et les montants de portes étaient construits en conséquence. Comme lui-même tapait plus près du mètre quatre-vingt dix, son front fit connaissance intime avec l'arche de l'entrée.

Le temps qu'il parvienne à se remettre les yeux en face des trous, il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une salle à manger particulièrement primitive. Derrière une table en bois, que l'on pouvait qualifier de rustique si l'on était particulièrement poli, se trouvait un homme rougeaud et moustachu, dont la panse ambitieuse semblait tenter de pousser suffisamment loin pour dépasser de ses genoux. Il était occupé à manger un morceau de viande, dégouttant de ce qui semblait être du miel et suffisamment gros pour nourrir cinq fils Weasley, et ce avec les doigts et en mâchant la bouche ouverte. Il lui manquait plusieurs dents.

Rogue sentit de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Crabbus, Goylsley, je peux savoir pourquoi vous me dérangez pendant mon repas ? » demanda le gros homme. Rogue cilla en entendant les noms, et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça.

« Toutes nos excuses, shérif Dursley, mais on a arrêté le grand là dans la cour extérieure. La vieille Morag dit qu'elle l'a vu tomber du ciel, » parvint à articuler, non sans quelques difficultés, l'un des deux. Difficile de distinguer lequel exactement. Le shérif étrécit les yeux.

« Sorcellerie, hein ? Balancez-le aux cachots, je ferai appeler l'évêque pour lui quand j'aurai fini de manger. »

Rogue avait une affinité naturelle avec les cachots et se dit que, somme toute, ça aurait pu être pire. Potter aurait pu être là, par exemple. Ou Black. A cette pensée, il dut réprimer un frisson.

Les deux gardes le reprirent donc par les bras, qui devraient développer des ecchymoses assez spectaculaires dans les jours suivant à en croire la douleur, et l'emmenèrent sans un mot. Les escaliers qui menaient aux geôles étaient ridiculement étroits, et ils durent descendre en crabe. Il aurait pu se débarrasser sans mal du garde en contrebas d'un bon coup de pied, mais frapper un homme armé d'un objet tranchant et pointu lui avait toujours semblé être une mauvaise idée.

Sept étages plus bas, il fut balancé sans cérémonie sur un sol de pierre recouvert d'une mince couche de paille, et il entendit les barreaux se refermer derrière lui en grinçant.

« Hé Médor, on t'a amené de la compagnie. » grogna l'un des gardes à l'adresse d'un tas de fripes puant recroquevillé dans un coin. Le tas se déroula lentement pour révéler une tête échevelée aux traits d'une familiarité perturbante. « Lui là c'est Médor. L'est là depuis bien quinze ans. Personne sait pourquoi ni comment qu'il s'appelle en vrai, mais ça fait bien dix ans qu'il est persuadé d'être un chien, alors on l'appelle Médor. Amusez-vous bien. » précisa le second garde avant de suivre son collègue d'un pas lourd et gauche.

Rogue se dit que lui aussi aurait probablement l'air gauche s'il devait se trimballer partout avec une cotte de maille de quarante kilos sur le dos, avant de se retourner vers Médor. Il aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

« Wouf, » dit l'homme en se mettant à quatre pattes. Il était maigre et atrocement sale, il ne lui restait plus un seule dent, et ses cheveux ressemblaient de manière frappante à un nid de rats. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la forme de sa mâchoire, la couleur des ses yeux...

« Black ?! » Cette fois il était officiellement en enfer.

« Wouf, » répéta l'homme. Puis il avança vers Rogue en remuant du croupion, probablement pour compenser l'absence de queue, et vint lui renifler le derrière avec enthousiasme. Le Maître des Potions était heureusement toujours figé sur place sous le coup de la surprise. Au bout de quelques secondes, le prisonnier jugea probablement que Rogue représentait un compagnon de cellule acceptable et repartit dans son coin. Il tourna quatre fois en round sur son tas de fripes, se laissa tomber avec un 'oumpf', et se mit promptement à ronfler.

Rogue resta debout sans rien dire. Il était trop occupé à le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Il ne finit par s'asseoir que lorsqu'il commença à avoir mal aux pieds. Il s'appuya contre le mur, croisa les jambes, et se mit en devoir de compter les pierres du plafond pour passer le temps.

A la pierre numéro mille trois cent sept, le chien ronflait toujours et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Deux nouveaux gardes arrivèrent bientôt et secouèrent les barreaux, pour être bien sûr d'avoir son attention. Rogue fut un peu déçu. Il avait commencé à s'attacher aux deux hommes des cavernes.

A la seconde où cette pensée lui vint, il fut tellement dégoûté de lui-même qu'il se leva d'un bond sans même prendre la peine d'essayer d'avoir l'air insultant. Un petit homme sec, maigre et singulièrement déplaisant à l'oeil se glissa entre les deux mastodontes et observa Rogue avec d'un regard mauvais.

« Faites-le amener dans mes quartiers, » dit-il d'une voix huileuse avant de repartir d'un pas silencieux.

« Oui, évêque Rusard, » répondit le plus grand des deux gardes d'une voix haut-perchée qui contrastait avec ses larges épaules de manière hilarante. Rogue jugea préférable d'intérioriser son amusement lorsque l'homme en question s'approcha de lui avec une paire de chaînes en fonte.

Il se retrouva promptement menoté et furieux de l'être, et dut suivre ses geôliers sans faire d'histoire le long d'un chemin de ronde caché en bois qui menait à l'aile sud du château.

La salle d'interrogatoire de l'évêque ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce que le Rusard que connaissait Rogue appelait sa 'chambre de punitions'. Des murs de pierre humides et nus, des chaînes, des instruments pointus, des chaînes, une cheminée, encore des chaînes, un pilori...

Rogue avait l'impression distincte qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait se passer.

Les gardes lui firent faire un vol plané vers l'avant d'une solide poussée, puis partirent et le laissèrent seul avec un Rusard en soutane violette. Il se releva avec un soupir irrité, et se jura de faire payer cette humiliation au monde entier une fois rentré chez lui. Pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que lui qui prenne. Et puis les élèves étaient devenus bien trop cavaliers depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait partie des méchants pendant la guerre, ça les remettrait à leur place.

Il fit volte-face en sentant une main moite se poser sur son épaule. Rusard s'était glissé sans bruit derrière lui, et il avait l'impression distincte que s'il s'était retourné une seconde plus tôt il aurait surpris son regard sur ses fesses. Il ne put réprimer un frisson.

L'évêque retira sa main, le contourna sans un mot, et se mit à jouer d'un air absent avec une petite outre que Rogue soupçonnait de faire office de poire à lavement.

« Pour ma part, je ne crois pas à ces accusations de sorcellerie, » dit-il après un long silence. « Mais mes ordres sont stricts. Tout cas suspect doit être examiné avec le plus grand soin. » Il saisit une longue cravache cloutée et l'abattit brusquement sur le pilori. Plusieurs clous y restèrent fichés. Rogue, coutumier de ce genre de techniques d'intimidation, resta de marbre. « Un manque de zèle de ma part pourrait laisser le diable et ses hordes infiltrer la terre, voyez-vous. » Il reposa la cravache et fixa Rogue avec intensité. Ce dernier remarqua que l'homme avait le blanc des yeux très jaune. « Il va donc me falloir une preuve suffisante de votre bonne volonté avant de vous laisser repartir. »

Il laissa sa main glisser lentement sur le bois du pilori d'une manière presque sensuelle, et fit un pas en direction de Rogue. Ce dernier était en train d'agoniser d'injure sa marraine la fée en son for intérieur. Jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle, celle-là.

« Un homme intelligent comme vous l'êtes connais la valeur d'un allié tel que moi, » Rusard vint se placer juste derrière Rogue. « Je suis persuadé que si nous parvenions à un arrangement satisfaisant... » Sa main vint se placer sur la hanche gauche de Rogue, qui se demandait s'il parviendrait à attraper le tison qui lui faisait de l'oeil à à peine un mètre de là sans éveiller les soupçons.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait une chance de mettre son plan à exécution, une flèche arriva à toute vitesse par l'une des meurtrières et frappa l'évêque en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier s'écroula avec un gargouillis écoeurant et murmura « Je voulais juste... un peu d'affection » avant de s'arrêter de respirer.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas, et une demi-douzaine de personnes entrèrent en courant. Un grand roux aux larges épaules vit l'homme écroulé à terre et s'exclama :

« Sacrebleu ! Robby était censé le blesser seulement, il va l'avoir mauvaise de s'être planté. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Petit Ron ! On doit évacuer le prisonnier, tu sais ce que le druide a dit ! » s'exclama une nonne d'une voix stridente que Rogue ne connaissait que trop bien. « Et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a une mauvaise vue. »

« Oui, oui soeur Tuck, pas la peine de s'énerver, » répondit patiemment Petit Ron. Rogue avait fini par se résoudre à être coincé en pleine science fiction et s'étonna à peine de trouver Weasley et Granger ici. Il allait juste attendre patiemment de se réveiller. Ainsi suivit t-il ses sauveurs sans poser de question hors du château, jusque dans une forêt adjacente où les attendaient des chevaux et un petit maigrichon armé d'un arc et d'une paire d'yeux verts défectueux.

Il ne manquait plus que lui.

Il grimpa sur l'un des chevaux sans faire de commentaire et suivit le reste du groupe qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt tout en papotant. Robin/Potter avait effectivement eu l'air dévasté en apprenant qu'il avait loupé son coup, et Rogue eut l'occasion d'apprendre que sa libération avait été organisée par un vieux druide qui semblait avoir fait une habitude de fourrer son nez partout. Il semblait également très friand de pâtisseries au miel.

Rogue, qui n'était jamais monté à cheval auparavant, commença bien vite à avoir mal aux cuisses et à s'ennuyer ferme. Il était vraiment temps qu'il se réveille, ça commençait à faire un bail qu'il était là et il avait des copies à corriger. Il fallut plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre le campement du rebelle Robin de Loxley, dit le Myope, et des ses hardis compagnons, auquel les attendait impatiemment la fiancée du héros, la Belle Minervianne au chignon et à la poigne de fer.

Rogue démonta lentement et précautionneusement, et fit quelques pas afin d'essayer de faire reprendre une position normale à ses jambes. Il connaissait à présent la raison de la démarche caractéristique des cow-boys moldus.

Un vieil homme vint s'approcher de lui. « Un biscuit au citron ? » Rogue releva la tête à toute vitesse et poussa un grognement en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Son nez était droit, il n'avait pas de lunettes, et sa robe ne portait ni petites lunes ni aucun autre motif ridicule, mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une manière inimitable.

« Dumbledore ! » s'exclama Rogue avec irritation. Il n'allait donc jamais cesser de se mêler de ses affaires, même dans ses hallucinations ?

« Si vous n'en vouliez pas il suffisait de le dire, vous savez. Et je crois que vous faites erreur, mon garçon, moi c'est Merlin, » répondit le vieil homme. Il y eut une seconde de silence incrédule.

« Merlin. »

« Oui, c'est mon nom. »

Nouveau silence.

« Excusez-moi, mais en quelle année sommes nous ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton neutre.

« Et bien ma foi, nous sommes en 1192. Pourquoi ? » répondit Merlin d'un ton enjoué familier qui ne manquait jamais de donner la migraine à Rogue.

« Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous n'êtes pas censé avoir vécu au cinquième siècle ? »

« Si, bien sûr, quelle question. » Ah, ça y était. La migraine arrivait.

« Alors comment se fait-il que vous m'ayez fait délivrer sept siècles après votre époque ? » demanda Rogue en s'efforçant d'être patient. Après tout, insulter Merlin n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, surtout après qu'il l'ait sauvé d'un sort atroce.

« J'étais dans le coin. Quand j'ai entendu qu'un homme était tombé du ciel, je me suis dit qu'il valait probablement la peine de le faire délivrer pour papoter un peu, » répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous n'êtes pas du coin ? »

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Non en effet. Je viens de très loin, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais assez y retourner... » Il avait ajouté la dernière partie dans un murmure las. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était retrouver ses donjons bien-aimés, ouvrir une bouteille d'Ogden et oublier que tout ça était jamais arrivé.

« Oh, mais certainement, si vous y tenez, » répondit Merlin avec enthousiasme. « Dans ce cas je vous dit au revoir. Nous pourrons peut-être papoter un autre jour. » Le vieil homme claqua des doigts, et Rogue se retrouva assis par terre devant sa classe de cinquième année Poufsouffle/Serpentard.

Il poussa un gros soupir et marmonna « Merci Merlin, » avant de s'autoriser à tomber dans les pommes.


End file.
